1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chemically modified hyaluronic acid and cross-linked derivatives thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hyaluronic acid (HA) is a viscoelastic biomaterial composed of repeating disaccharide units of N-acetyl-D-glucosamine (GlcNAc) D-glucuronic acid (GlcUA). ##STR1##